


You Are Everything

by Gallavichbrokeme



Series: What Should Have Been [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x07 rewrite, AU, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichbrokeme/pseuds/Gallavichbrokeme
Summary: Mickey goes with Ian to the Gallagher’s custody hearing





	You Are Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry I tried to get this out sooner

As the Gallagher’s made their way into the custody hearing Ian trailed behind with Mickey. “Hey you alright?” He grabbed Ian’s arm stopping them. 

Ian stared at the floor, after a while he sighed at looked up at Mickey. He gave him a soft smile, “Yeah, but it’s a lot. I just want all of us to be home, don’t like us all separated.” 

“I know, but Fiona will get custody because like hell they won’t after everything you guys have done for each other,” Mickey moved to his hand to Ian’s face rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “No way in hell Frank would be granted custody, you and your brothers and sisters are testifying to that. Okay?” He looked into Ian’s eyes making sure he heard him, that he understood. 

Green eyes stared into bright blues ones, soon Ian closed his eyes and leaned in capturing Mickey’s lips. They stayed like that for a minute or two, Mickey knew Ian needed it. The kiss slowly stopped and when the pulled apart Ian look into Mickey’s eyes once again. “Thank you Mick for being here with me. This has been a lot but you always seem to make things better. You were always there for me anything shit was bad at home. Every time anything went wrong or anytime things were great you were there with me. You are everything to me, Mikhailo. I love you,” Mickey was looking at him in awe. 

“Really?” He asked Ian. He knew he loved Ian, how could he not, Ian was sweet, charming and such a good person, not to mention hot as fuck, but he never thought he’d ever be enough for Ian. His insecurities didn’t let him see that the redhead boy really did love him. Mickey always hoped Ian loved him but to hear him say it was fucking unbelievable. 

“Of course, baby,” Ian stated, looking Mickey deep in the eyes. Mickey surged up kissing Ian like they haven’t seen each other in years.

“I love you Ian,” Mickey said once the separated. They heard Lip calling them, saying they needed to go in. “Let’s get this shit done so we can go home and fuck,” they both let out a laugh. 

***  
As the hearing went on Mickey sat and listened to everything, how the kids were treated to the neglect and so much more. Soon it was Ian turn to testify. Everything Ian would say about the mistreatment or the abuse or the neglect angered him. He always hated how Ian was mistreated, he knew out of all the kids Ian got the worst of it. Frank would only hit him, didn’t give a shit about him, and after they found out Ian was really his nephew it only got worse. 

When Ian was done he went to sit next to Mickey, “hey you okay?” He asked Ian with concern. 

“Yeah I’m good, thanks for being here,” Mickey gave him a soft smile and pecked his lips.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s had as Fiona was telling the judge about how frank had dropped her lip and Ian on the curve and left, about how Ian could have died if she didn’t make it to the clinic. 

After a couple of quite minutes the judge spoke, “ After all the testimony I believe that Francis Gallagher should not be in care of five children especially a toddler. I am terminating your rights and Ms. Gallagher I am granting you custody of these children,”the judge ruled Fiona guardianship, “Take your kids home,” everyone jumped and cheered, everyone was hugging and smiling frank was finally out of their lives no more heartbreak. Ian grabbed Mickey’s face and kisses him deeply. 

***  
Later that night the boys were laying on Ian’s bed, “How you feeling?” Mickey looked up at Ian. 

“Feeling fucking good Mick,” he smiled down at his boyfriend. He leaned down until their lips met. 

Mickey moved stopped Kissing Ian and looked at him, “Hey how the fuck did you know my name was Mikhailo?”

“Ahh I may have had a talk with your dad,” Ian mumbles. 

“What!? Why? What happened? What did he say to you?” Mickey sat up grabbing his phone.

“Nothing, he didn’t say anything,” Mickey glared at his response. “Okay, he may have asked about the nature of our relationship, and he asked if was with you just for fucking or if I you know loved you and I told him I did.” 

Mickey looked at Ian, “You told him that, what did he say?”

“Well he threatened my balls again, but he said that he hopes I’m good to you and he thinks I am good for his Mikhailo, and he thinks you love me and if I ever hurt I would lose my balls, fingers, teeth and my face so I couldn’t be identified and dumped in the river. But my favorite part about our talk was when he showed me pictures of you when you were little he said can’t believe my little Mikhailo is in love and man those were some cute pictures,” Mickey was red now grabbing his phone. 

“Did he show you the bath time ones?” He looked down. 

“Yup, all of them,”

Mickey groaned, “I can’t believe he did that. I’m calling him,” Putting the phone to his ear he waited til his dad picked up, “Dad what the fuck?” 

Woo after that Mickey and Terry were back and forth in English and Ukrainian, Ian only understanding about half of the conversation. He soon lain back down pulling Mickey with him. Having Mickey in his arms and listening to him fight with his dad on the phone, he really couldn’t think and a better way to end the day.


End file.
